


Wish

by 13943



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deal with a Devil, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: Jason's given a chance to have one of his wishes to be fulfilled





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firefright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/gifts).



> [firefright's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright) request was for a jaydick wish fulfillment prompt, so I tried my best to fulfill the request and hopefully you will enjoy and like this one ^^
> 
> Please be warned some parts of the story contain illusions where blood, violence and death are not explicitly cited but still clear enough to be pictured. If this doesn't make you feel comfortable, then I suggest you will not read this fic.
> 
> Kudos to [moonfox281](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281) for helping me in polishing this fic <3

Nights in Gotham like this— nights where the city is grimier and duller than usual, nights where the city is not ashamed to show her true colors— Jason likes it best.

Criminals can be seen from every spot and corner all over the area, and for Jason, it’s every vigilante's field day. Turning on the computer setting in his helmet, he jumps a few meters down and begins attacking and a bunch of criminals with ease.

After rounding up a few crooks in the upper east side of the city. He gets a tip about a human trafficking operation in the docks. Running towards the location and scouting the area, he places a few hidden explosives in each exit just in case he’s too occupied freeing the victims while the criminals try something dumb as to escape before the police showing up, plus it’ll wipe the suspicion off him if one of the members of the bat-clan ask anything regarding the situation. He stalks them in the darkest corners of the warehouse, calculating and strategizing the best course of action within a minimum set of time. Trying to set his plan into action, he counts how many crook are present inside; there are ten men guarding the area while two more guarding the crates where they put the children. This should be easy.

Cocking his gun, Jason starts with his assault.

The sudden rush of adrenaline he feels each time he evade a deadly blow in the head, he just can’t get enough of it. The crowd of villains underneath him all quiver in fear. He smirks, of all things he love about nights like this—he loves instilling fear to those who deserve it. With few precise blows, the fight is already over.

“’Hood.” That familiar voice, Jason’s smirk widens. Turning his body towards the origin of the voice, he sees Nightwing standing in all his poise and glory and for Jason, it is a sight to be seen. It seems he got the same tip from Babs; well too bad for him. The action's all over though, this night is just getting better and better, for him at least.

“Don’t worry pretty bird, I didn’t do anything too damaging to them.” He says.

“Shuttering their kneecaps and letting them bleed to death is not ‘too damaging’?!” he retorts.

“Oh cry me a river ‘wing. At least I didn’t kill them on the spot. And besides they’re just—” before he could even continue speaking, Nightwing interrupts him. His lithe body moving closer towards him, his hands grasp on his leather jacket “That doesn’t change the fact you’re _still_ killing them….” Nightwing continues to speak but Jason’s attention already shifts on the pile of bodies that are evaporating in sight.

“What the…” Nightwing mutters.

“I figured it a minute ago.” Jason looks at the spot where the bodies of criminals used to lay. “Their actions were too mechanical, too lifeless to be considered as human. So I figured I might as well not go easy on them.” He simply shrug Nightwing’s grasp and doubt off his shoulders. Using his helmet’s enhanced vision to locate the mastermind, behind this; he scours the area for clues. “It looks like the one whose behind this thought he could get away by using illusions to distract us but jokes on him. I secured all the exits before busting this place.”

“So it’s a meta or a regular hu—“ he didn’t listen to what Nightwing has to say as he dashes to the next opportunity he got after spotting the criminal. “’Hood!” he hears the other vigilante shouting but he didn’t care.

He’s close to the perpetrator, pulling the trigger for a warning shot, the criminal looks at him. “I don’t think it’ll be wise to run.” Jason warns. The criminal pauses, even if there’s no light in the docks, Jason could see the figure through his helmet’s night vision. The guy’s around the average height, too skinny to be able to do any serious damage on him and the guy didn’t carry any firearms with him just a weird looking stick, it’s probably a staff, though he’s not sure.

“Don’t worry my boy, I have no intentions of running.” The criminal says, his voice sounding too old and creepy. “After all I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Done anything wrong? Is your memory failing on you old man? When I entered the warehouse I saw you luring children to what looks like huge crates with those illusion of yours.”

The criminal let out a rich chuckle, “How can you be sure it wasn’t an illusion as well?” Jason could almost, _almost_ see what the crook look like if it wasn’t for his smug-ass smile distracting him.

“Wh-what?”

“My dear boy, I have no intention of hurting anyone, let alone children.” Jason’s taken aback by what he had said. Still, his grip in his gun tightens as he asks, “Then why are you here?”

“You ask me? You’re the one who summoned me here.”

“What the hell?!”

“Don’t pretend you’re clueless. I know you, Red Hood or should I say Jason Todd.” Jason’s eyes widens upon the revelation. If it isn’t for his mask, then the villain would have seen how surprise he is but luckily for him, he can just pretend to be indifferent about the matter. His fingers inches away from the trigger but the villain doesn’t seem to be faze by it and continues to talk, “I know what’s deep inside you. What you truly desire. After all, only humans who have an intense hunger for wanting something can summon me. “ he points his staff at Jason and Jason takes a step back. “You’re craving for it boy; you’re so full of desires, so hungry for power, so hungry for _approval._ Well, I’m here to grant your wish.”

“My wish?”

“That’s right boy, of all things you want. What is it you desire the most?”

Wish, huh? What does Jason Todd really want?

Normally if a person who’s given one wish to be granted, they would answer either for world peace, wealth, happiness or maybe even a lover in an instant. Not thinking about the whole situation deeply or what the consequences are. Those type of people are shallow and selfish. They never understand what the world really is and rejects to see the injustice and misery it causes others. That’s why, Jason Todd is different. He’s not like those people. He’s unique in his own way and for one thing—he knows, he’s man of many _desires,_ a single wish wouldn't change a thing.

He wishes for the Joker to die, he wishes for Batman to see the flaw in his ideology and moral code, he wishes for people to see the suffering of others, he wishes he could clean all the crime in the city, and most importantly; he wishes to be…

_Loved._

Jason pauses. Putting his gun down like he’s really thinking what he wish he wants to be granted, mocking a thinking posture while he letting out a playful hum. Moments later, “Just kidding, I don’t want anything.” He juts his gun back to the villain and pulls the trigger, for real this time.

“That’s too bad then.” With a wave of his staff, the villain vanishes before the bullet could hurt him. Jason would be surprise when the villain disappeared but what he’s more preoccupied about is, the fact that his bullet is directly heading towards the explosives he set up earlier. _Fuck!_ He runs as fast as he could away from it and when the bullet hits the bomb—

 

The first thing he feels is pain. The multiple debris of metal and wood all crush down on his back, it’s a good thing the only ones that hit him are not too heavy nor too damaging. His head still feels a little bit disoriented after the explosion, he tries to shake the feeling off as he pushes himself to get up from the aftermath. Despite of his head ringing, he manages to hear Nightwing’s voice calling out to him; “Jason!” Dick’s worried voice can be heard from the distance.

Jason’s head hurts, shit! He can’t shake the ringing sound off his head and his body is starting to fail on him. His vision is getting blurry and the darkens, he forces himself to stay conscious but he’s starting to get light headed and wobbly, the last image he sees is Dick seeing him and running to his aid with a frightened look on his face.

* * *

By the time he regains consciousness, Dick’s already at his case. “You jerk!” he’s surprise by the high pitch tone or how Dick uses his best imitation of Batman’s glare on him, he expects it along with the older man trying to knock some sense into him by punching him for doing something stupid, something reckless _._ “You could have died! What were you thinking Jason?”

Jason could see it, the way his body tense, his head hanging low, the strain in his voice and yet, why can’t he just—

“Doesn’t matter. I survived didn’t I?” he replies, his tone laid back as if he’s trying to make light of the situation. He knows it’s one of his problems and yet, he just couldn’t help himself. Couldn’t help to like seeing golden boy over there flash his eyes on him like he’s a criminal, couldn’t help but like the way his hair messing up all over the edges when he’s angry, couldn’t help but like the way the pain he feels when Dick _actually_ hits him and most importantly, he couldn’t help but like—

“Just because you died doesn’t mean you’re immune to it already, Jason. You know, we’re only human. One way or another, we’ll all die soon. Well…some just die more than others. But you get my point!” Jason always like it, like how much he could drag Dick down on the same level as him. He knows golden boy can be easily thrown off the pedestal he created for himself. When Dick Grayson, Nightwing, left all the responsibilities and values behind, when he’s just stripped to be like a normal guy, a person who has his own fears and worries. Jason love seeing him shake, seeing him all pent up and frustrated. He knows he’s messed up for liking it but for some fucked up reason, he also knew that Dick… 

“Oh? So you’re worried about me dying again or are you just worried if I die, you won’t have a fuck buddy anymore?” the look Dick gives him, Jason knows it all too well. Jason sees just how much Dick likes this as well.

The older man glares him, his face all wrinkled and twisted in each feature as possible and for some reason, it fuels him more. He travels his aching finger around his face before settling on his lower lip, thumbing them in an inviting manner.

“Bastard.” Dick hisses before biting his thumb off, Jason laughs it off and let it slide. The pain, he knows he’s not a masochist but he always likes it, likes the stinging sensation, it made him feel alive—made him feel _real._ “If that’s what you really think of our relationship, then I guess you can just go fuck yourself Jay. I’m done.” With that, Dick leaves him alone.

Jason could even see the tiny tears forming on the side of his eyes—beneath his mask— as he jumps off the window. He lets out a rusty laugh, it’s always been like this. They fuck, they fight, they argue and when things go out of control, they’ll see each other, fuck again and continue the same pattern. It’s an endless cycle and Jason’s not even sure what they’re relationship are at this point. If they’re merely fuck buddies, then why does it hurt? Why does his chest hurt every time they fight, every time they exchange hurtful words?

It hurts.

Even now, he doesn’t understand it.

Jason looks up in the ceiling, he realize Dick had brought him in one of his safe houses. Jason thought after all this time Dick would bring him to the cave and get treated by Alfred. Dick had known how much he hated to be brought back to the cave especially when Bruce is present but it appears… it seems…  

 It is true that Jason Todd have a lot of desires but the most thing he wishes for is for Dick to look at him equally the way he does—to be loved and adored the way he does towards the older man and most importantly to be accepted by him.

Or maybe Dick has already accepted him and he’s just too blind to see it? Too busy dealing with his issues to see what he truly seeks. After all if Dick merely wants him for his body, then wouldn’t he have stormed off? Thrashing his hands on the soft mattress, he curses and the act of self-loathing starts.

* * *

How did this happened anyway? He can’t remember.

His body hurts, no more importantly, he could feel something warm and wet seeping out of his armor. Jason tries to move his limbs a little but immediately regrets the decision. He winces at the pain he got. Letting out a groan, he notices the white powdery substance falling down the dull grey sky. 

Oh that’s right… it’s December now. Jason laughs at the irony; a weird creepy dude showing up to his face, asking him what he wants, him getting blown by his own trap, him and Dick fighting and not making up. His life have been a mess since he left the pit but now… his life is been messier than before. 

Jason’s body still aches, he’s so useless and pathetic that it took him more than the usual time to beat ordinary criminals. 

He tries getting up but his body is betraying him. Shit! It appears before he could die from bleeding to death, hyperthermia will get to him first. _Pathetic_ , he says to himself.

A hand is offered in front of him, Jason tries to focus his gaze and sees who it is, “Do you want it? I can help you.” it’s that creepy villain again. 

He tries his best to get up. Ever so slowly, he manages to gather enough strength to stand and slap the hand of the creepy dude is offering him. With the help of the street lamp on the corner, Jason can now clearly see his full figure. He’s right, it’s the same creepy guy he met last time.

The guy has this weird skin that looks dry and rough, it almost look like his skin is made out of a tree branches, and his skin tone instead of the normal ones he has seen, this dude have red, literally red skin! It’s a tough thing to notice since he covers most of his body with the three piece black suit with a red silky tie in the middle along with a cape attached to the back and a top hat that covers his eyes but not his smug-ass smile. And also, this dude has these grey fog surrounding his feet wherever he goes and an undoubtedly suspicious aura lurking around him.  

“F-fuck off!” he breathes out, coughing a little blood along the way.

“Aww come on, my dear boy. Just say the word and I will grant it.” wood like texture fingers creep through his face. Jason stares at him, stares at the lunatic who waltzes his way around Jason’s battered body like he’s some kind of an attraction. Jason’s no idiot, people like him. Whether or not it’s true he could grant wishes, he always knew there’ll be a price to pay.

“Ju-just go a-away…” he mutters.

“And let you die here? Now where’s the fun in that?”

“I told you. I’m not interested in making a deal with the devil.” It’s a wild guess but he had a hunch about this guy since their first meeting and the red skin just gave it all away.

The criminal lets out a hysterical laughter. “Does that matter? I know you’re willing to sell your soul just to get rid of this city’s crime. Or perhaps kill the Joker? Or maybe…”

The devil waves his staff and the next thing Jason notices, he’s covered with darkness. Jason’s dealt with crazy, insane, bizarre, you name it, he’s met them in his entire life as a vigilante and as a person. Though talking to an _actual_ devil, did make some of his hair stand up.

He’s not sure if this is a dream after passing out or this is one of the devil’s tricks but a few seconds later, he can see as clear as day. He’s standing in a grassland near the hill. The cool breeze feels amazing under his skin, sun’s shining brightly, birds tweeting, he’s not sure where this place _exactly_ is but it feels comfortable, feels safe—feels _right_.

He wants to move and explore, but his body can’t. He tries his best in moving, pushing, pulling every fiber of his body but to no avail.

“Jason!” it’s the voice Jason knows all too well. It didn’t sound angry, it didn’t sound worried. No, it sounded more like he’s happy and for some reason, Jason can turn his head around and see him. See Dick calling out to him, his stupid smile reaching from ear to ear, all acting so bright and cheerful like there’s nothing wrong in the world as he runs towards him.

Jason could feel it, Dick’s warm hands wrapping around his as the older man pulls him closer to him, like he’s inviting him to stay. He doesn’t know what to do or say, his mind gone blank but being with Dick, their hands intertwined with each other, bodies close, being happy….it feels—

_Right._

Like a mirror shuttering, everything turns to black and he’s left all alone.

“You want it don’t you?” the devil’s voice sounds like he’s mocking him. “You hate it right? Hate how you can’t have him so easily. You put your heart out in your sleeve but he never notices you, all he sees in you is a—“

“Shut up!”

“Oh did I hit a nerve? Or maybe you want this to happen?”

The next time Jason blink his eyes, he’s been brought to another place. It looks like he’s in Gotham’s skyline. He’s standing beside him, beside Dick.  The older man’s in his Nightwing suit, in his hands are his eskrima sticks and his eyes dead set on justice. An explosion happened and the next thing Jason realize, Dick is surrounded by a bunch of criminals. Everyone from Cheetah, to Count Vertigo to Harley Quinn, literally every villain in the world are there. Jason wants to scream yet when he opens his mouth, nothing comes out. 

It wasn’t the villains surrounding Dick that made Jason scream in terror but the other group of people marching their way around the villains dragging Nightwing along like he’s their prized trophy in a hunting game. Jason couldn’t tell who they are, they look different from the usual crooks they fight…. What’s even weirder is, they look a lot like the Justice League.

The woman who looks like Wonder Woman drags Dick out with her lasso, throwing him off the ground like he’s a worn off toy a child lost interest to play with. The one who looks like Superman proclaims about how they easily beat him, if only Jason could move he’d save Dick in a heartbeat. Cold sweat starts falling from his face as the Wonder Woman look-a-like balls her fist and easily made her way piercing into Nightwing’s chest like it’s made of paper. Blood spluttering all over the area as the Wonder Woman impersonator continues to pierce Nightwing’s chest and finally—

“No! Don’t!!” Jason screams but his body can’t move, he’s paralyze as he witness the whole ordeal. Hearing Dick scream in pain as the woman’s hand delves deeper in his chest while the other sickos howl and cheer her on. Witness how those sick bastards reveal Dick’s identity to the whole world after tearing his heart from his body. Sees how an owl looking man beat him down before the cruel execution. He tries to convince himself that this is all fake, this is all an illusion but he can’t… everything… everything felt so real. Hearing his loved one getting hurt, getting killed, he just couldn’t take it, “Stop! Just stop!” he begs.

The devil let out another sinister laugh before the illusion fades. “You don’t want that to happen don’t you? Come on my dear boy, just take my hand and I’ll make your wish come true.”

Jason glares at him. “Don’t hurt him!” he growls.

He knows he mustn’t take the devil’s hand but the things he saw, they’re all inevitable events that could _actually_ happen in the future. They’re living a dangerous lifestyle in which crime never sleeps. He knows even with his power, he can’t protect Dick—can’t protect him from what going to happen next. If what he saw is a premonition or at least a probability of what will happen in the future, then he failed him. It hasn’t even happened yet, but he already failed him. Failed in protecting the only person who protected him in the past. How can he live he if he can’t even protect his lover?

He closes his eyes, he tries to calm his breath and by the time he open them again. He realize where the psycho had brought him. This scene, it takes him back to the first time he and Dick had consummated their love. The sheets were wet from their sweat and cum. Jason was in the bed, his body relaxed yet eyes focus on the man singing in the shower.

During this time, Jason already realize he can’t protect Dick all by himself. Even if he gets this crazy superpower, he knew he can’t protect him. After all, they’re just human and they have a lifestyle one would consider as something dangerous—a lifestyle of crime fighting. And everyone with a normal decency would know crime will never disappear or stop, it’s a common constant along with peace and order.

Still… Jason knows there’s something else he could do, if he can’t protect his lover from crime, then he’ll just have double, triple or even quadruple his efforts to fight crime. At least then, he’ll know he’s done something right, done something that could reduce Dick’s being in danger even just for a little.

For Dick’s sake… he’s not afraid to do anything.

But he doesn’t want to become a man who’s obsessed in cleaning this godforsaken city, alone. Driving away everyone and anyone getting too close to him. He may dedicate his soul to vengeance but not his heart.

He remembered himself saying something along the line of; ‘ _they may have my soul but you have my heart’_ he knows it sounds cheesy but it’s true. He’s willing to give everything he has or will ever have just for Dick and if this is the price he’ll pay for making the city safe, for making Dick safe. Then so be it, he doesn’t mind if he’ll be seen as a monster or become a soulless heathen as long as his love one is safe and sound, then he’ll be happy.

“Well?” the devil asks, his hand is reaching out to Jason again. Waiting for him to accept it, he let out a wide grin as each second ensures his victory. Jason’s still engross from the memory, his eyes afraid from moving at all. Then something else triggers in his mind;

It happened a few weeks or months ago, he and Dick were perched on the roof. He was holding Dick’s hand tightly as he looks at the older man. Dick looked pretty beaten up, multi-colored splotches appear on his face accompanied with several cuts and his suit was severely damaged.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Jason’s grip on his hand tightened. He forced himself not to get angry too much but he can’t help it. Dick-head here just threw himself in front of Bane just to save his sorry ass from being flattened which resulted the first boy wonder to be badly injured. Bane has been apprehended but back-up still haven’t arrived. At this point, Jason’s contemplating whether or not he should just take him to his safe house and treat him there. “Seriously Dick, why were you so reckless?”

He laughed, it looked too forced— too painful to even look at. “That’s because…” gloved hand travelled down his head to his chin. Looking at those bright blue eyes, Jason held on to him tighter, “I’ll do anything for you Jason. Just like what you’re doing, I’m also not afraid to do whatever it takes to ensure your safety and happiness.”

“I don’t deserve it.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No. I don’t”

…

“No…I don’t” he breathes out.

“Wh-what?!” for some unknown reason, the devil takes a step back.

“I don’t need it. I don’t need your offer.” He says, this time it has more confidence in them. He looks at the devil, it appears that this guy is starting to fade, if they’re attracted to humans with great lust for desire then what will happened to them if it’s the opposite? Jason gets up and steps closer and closer to the demon as it starts to cower away from him. A hissing sound escape from his mouth.

“Sorry dude but I’m not the right guy to be tempted with such offer.” He smirks.

“You’ll regret this! I know what type of a person you are Jason Todd. Believe me, we’ll see each other again soon.” he retorts in an annoyed tone before waving his staff and disappearing. The darkness gone and he’s left alone in the cold, unforgiving alley.

“No, I won’t.” he mumbles. The memory still lingers from his head. Jason remembers it all too well. It wasn’t just the day Dick protected him from Bane, it was also the day,

Jason Todd fully acknowledged his feelings towards Dick Grayson.

“Oh god Jay…” Dick gasps upon seeing how badly hurt Jason was. He slowly broke down into tears after seeing his current state. Jason merely smiles at seeing how stupid his boyfriend’s look; his face all wet and nose running yet… Jason still finds it beautiful.

“What’s wrong? Haven’t you seen me like this before?” he jokes but it was only met with a (light? He couldn’t tell, his body is already numb) punch on the shoulder through he groans from the contact. “The hell’s wrong with you?!” he scolds him yet the older man helps him in getting up. Jason chuckles, he expects Dick to be angry to him but when he turns his head around, he only see Dick hiccupping like he’s trying not to cry more.

“Don’t scare me like that! You could have asked for my help other than leaving me a message of you about to die” he sniffles and tries to wipe the tears off his face. “You’re an idiot you know that Jay…”

“Oh, yeah?” he smirks and pets Dick’s hair. “I may be an idiot but I am your idiot. Forever.” He lets out a short chortle on the last part, Dick laughs with him and hugs him. His bones may be aching but the hug actually soothes the pain away. “Yeah, my idiot. Forever.” Dick adds. 

 _'What do you really wish for?’_ the devil’s voice echoes through his head. Jason lets out a smile, he doesn’t need anything. He doesn’t need his wishes to be fulfilled. After all, everything he want or will ever want is already right in front of him. “Nothing. I don’t want anything—anymore.” He mumbles and sneaks a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks are highly encouraged and will be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
